deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Joker VS Sweet Tooth/@comment-25182985-20160519205034/@comment-25182985-20160519225342
It comes down to one factor - substance over style. Joker is theatrical, comical, has a flair for making everything, from his weapons to his hideouts to his girlfriend, fit his entire clown persona. Sweet Tooth just likes things that kill lots of people. That greater focus means that head to head all of his equipment is just that bit better at killing. Not to mention whenever Joker fights, he has prep before doing so and that isn't allowed in Death Battle. As a bonus, there is no way around it, Joker would be dead a hundred times over if Batman didn't hold himself back and fight Joker non-lethally. Meanwhile, every single person Needles goes up against tries to kill him as hard as they can, and canonically he survives every single tournament. The only advantages Joker has is being smarter, more versatile weapons and unpredictable, Sweet Tooth has everything else, still won't be enough to beat Sweet Tooth. Most of all, If you lay out all of Needles gear and Jokers gear side by side, you notice a pattern. A simple grenade is better than a pair of chattering teeth that are also a grenade after they hop to the right spot. A machete is better than an electriied joy buzzer. A chainsaw is better than a giant wooden mallet. A 6 shot Magnum revolver is better than a gag revolver you have to fire twice to kill someone with. An MP-5 is better than a Thompson submachine gun. An M202 FLAS is better than an RPG-7. Belching hellfire is better than spraying poison gas. Joker likes style. Needles likes killing people. Joker won't even take a kill if he can't find a way to make it comedic or thematic - look at the Batman TAS episode Mad Love, aka the only decent post timeskip episode of that series. He has multiple plans on how to kill Batman, but keeps throwing them aside because they're boring, not creative, or too Riddler. Needles meanwhile would have just run the Batmobile over and called it a day. Oh and, Sweet Bot Vs. Titan Joker is a horrific stomp in the robots favour. A fully titanified AND Venom dosed Bane got run the hell over by an Asylum era Batmobile, which predates massive upgrades in Knight, at which point it was still many levels below Sweet Tooth in speed, durability or firepower. So basically, Titan Joker Also, he could just fly up and then just shoot Titan Joker in the head. So there's that. If Joker could force the fight into a close quarters hand to hand fight, he would have the deciding advantage with far better speed and hand to hand skills (we'll take The Batman as part of the composite so he has the monkey style kung fu thing). The issue is he has absolutely no way of doing that, and Needles can just keep shooting him from far away with better equipment at long range or even medium range. And if he gets that close, Needles has the fire, his machete and a flaming chainsaw. Martial arts can only make so much difference.